Once Upon A Time
by 18Forever
Summary: In a world where only kings and queens rule, a peace treaty is signed between the Uchiha heir and the sole survivor of the traitors clan. What starts off as a forced marriage turns into something that neither of them would have imagined. A.U
1. Chapter 1

2/09/2014

* * *

><p>Once Upon A Time<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sasuke see's her as the grand door of the temple opens and music instantly starts playing as she makes her way down the aisle.<p>

He instantly inspects her from afar; her distinctive pink hair catches his eyes. Her clan was known for having prominent florid color but Sasuke can't help compare her rosy curls of something the kids call cotton candy.

She looks so small and pale in the large dress although he can't help think how the elegant embroidery of the delicate neckline and shape compliment her body so perfectly. How it fits and enhances her curves, Sasuke would of thought she didn't have. That sparkling silvery embroidery dances down to the skirt of the dress as it transforms into rippling almost dance-like fabric all the way past her feet making the tail of her dress follow her as she keeps taking a step forward toward—toward him.

He has a feeling his mother's work was put into that dress as he takes a glance away from his future bride to his matriarch of a mother only a couple feet away from him looking intently at her future daughter. Sasuke sees his mother's pride as it blazes from her by the way she looks at the bride to be.

He always knew she wanted a daughter.

The dark haired women that is known as the queen and his mother catches his gaze and practically grins at him, for he did not want to have any part of this ceremony, this peace treaty that was signed without his consent.

He looks away from his mother to the man next to her, his father, the king, and patriarch of the well-known powerful Uchiha clan. His father's distinctive dark features that are prominent in his clan are focused on his future bride. Sasuke watches his father as he sees in his eyes satisfaction as he is finally having the final piece of treasure handed over to him—to the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke looks back to the pink hair girl—women and repress almost a smirk as he notices that as she is getting closer, he finally gets a look at her face and sees that it is practically unfazed.

Her features are soft but the intensity of her eyes—green almost emerald eyes—look anything but scared. She shows this self regard as she looks directly at him and almost disregards the hundred people encircled in the church as she holds her head high up, almost with this arrogance that Sasuke does not believe she has.

If Sasuke were another man, he would say she was exceptionally beautiful. But Sasuke is not any other man, he is Uchiha Sasuke and merely believes that at least he won't have to force his body to bed her, there is already this attractiveness toward the women that he knows is purely physical.

Finally as she reaches him, he extends his arm forward and grabs her tender hand in an almost possessive way that he knows his father almost expects and he looks into her emerald eyes as if challenging her to back away from his touch. She holds her ground and stares silently back at him but finally glances away from his onyx eyes and both look upon the priest to start the ceremony.

The murmuring of the guest quiet down as the union between both kingdoms is finally beginning.

There is no turning back now.

Sasuke realizes that everyone in this room is of alliance to his home, the kingdom of fire. No one had accompanied her from her long journey from the south, her home of Paxova, which is now in ruins and ashes.

She has no one left.

She is the remaining survivor of her family line.

Her family, once a part of the five powerful kingdoms, had rebelled against the monarchs to become an independent country. After years of stabilizing themselves they began to form rebellion groups to overthrow all the kingdoms and become a unified nation.

At first they were no threat due to how small their kingdoms were but they had resources, outside the realm of the five kingdoms that helped them overthrow two kingdoms, land of water and land of lightning. As years went by they became a powerful threat to the five kingdoms and finally, land of sound, one of the smaller realms with resources from all the other kingdoms had annihilated them.

They burned down their lands and everyone was dead except the last Haruno who was spared due to the fact that she was now the heir to everything the perished "traitors" had ever conquered. She was a prize that everyone wanted their hands on.

It was resolved that until the decision of which kingdom she would marry into was decided and until she turned 18, she the queen of land of the sea, would be refugee at a convent in the land of earth, farthest away from any alliance that may still remain with unknown countries of the realm.

His father fought hard for her.

Uchiha Fugako, the king of land of fire, had always wanted more power than Sasuke could ever understand. He already was the ruler of one of the five greatest nations but that never stopped him from seeking more. So after almost having to battle with the land of wind, he was finally granted the hand of the last Haruno.

Sasuke became the link between both countries.

As he said the words, "I do" after she had said those words with a distant voice, not only was he one of the heirs to the Uchiha kingdom but he had just become the king of the land of the sea.

He looked over his now wife, touched her soft skin with his hand and pulled her into an almost forceful kiss that only Uchiha's had the reputation of showing.

Sasuke knew that if it weren't for her pride she would have backed away from his touch. As the kiss finished everyone in the room clapped and he grabbed onto her arm and both walked down the aisle to the custom wedding ball they had to attend.

It wasn't after almost all the important guest had left that Sasuke was finally able to grab onto his wife's hand once more and take her up to their chambers.

If Sasuke were any other man he would have been impressed with how she had behaved throughout the evening. But he wasn't any other man, he was Uchiha Sasuke and wondered how long it would take to break her strong will.

As they finally made it into his room, he closed his doors and looked at her. It was then he realized how terrified she was. She, against those strong green eyes that showed endurance, was shaking as a leaf as he continued to take a step toward her.

His room only lit by a couple of candles made the mood more appealing to him. He started to walk in circles around her as if observing a prey and began to take off the silky material that was her dress.

It was then that she, who had been frozen in place, finally flinched away from his touch and almost slapped his hand away.

But Sasuke was too fast, he grabbed onto that hand of hers, pulled her closer to him leaned into her face, pressed his lips to her ear, and whispered in a alluring voice, "You are my wife now, Sa-ku-ra".

It was the first time he had called her by her name and for some strange reason he enjoyed how her name rolled off his tongue.

He had been patient enough and led her hand that was still in his clutch onto his chest encouraging her to take of his attire. He didn't know if it was out of shock or anxiety that she was still rigid in place but he had had enough.

He pulled down her dress so it finally hit the floor; he took all the accessories adorning her hair, her wrist, her neck and tossed them to the side.

He was finally able to see the gem that everyone had wanted at its finest.

She finally registering her nakedness tried to cover herself with her arms in such a shy way that Sasuke almost chuckled. If it weren't for his desire growing he would have taken a longer view at the prize in front of him.

Sasuke began to kiss her body, starting with her shoulders, down to her arms back to her neck, down the middle of her breast as he was simultaneously undoing his clothes so he finally was at the same level as her.

Her strong will had been broken as he pushed her onto the bed and began his attack on her body as she started to whimper in almost silent pleasure.

Her hands were by her side unmoving as he was touching every part of her. Sasuke deciding that she were to be part of this, took her arms, which made her look up at him with green alarmed dazzling eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he finally broke contact from her and finally bent down to her kiss her lips.

She was surprised that she didn't have enough time to react and in a second Sasuke was able to enter her mouth with his tongue as they continued to passionately kiss and finally her body was giving into him as she held onto Sasuke and slowly started grabbing onto his dark raven locks.

Sasuke used his skilled experience to get her body ready for him to enter. Never in his life, would Sasuke have believed the patience that he was showing.

In the moment he saw her he knew he was going to bed her but never did he think how much restraint he would show not to thrust into her right away.

He needed her to be ready for his throbbing member and as he finally noticed her entrance wet enough he slowly thrusted into her. She arched her back and let out a scream of pain as he started breaking through her barrier.

"Shh", Sasuke whispered onto her ear as he made her open her eyes and look into his eyes and directed her thoughts onto another passionate kiss as he slowly kept pushing passed her barrier, finally Sasuke gave one last thrust and was finally inside her as she let out another scream. Tears were rolling down her eyes and Sasuke continued to kiss her everywhere until her body got used to him.

Eventually her tears stopped and she grabbed onto Sasuke's neck indicating she was ready. Sasuke took no time and kept thrusting into her, shoving his member into her, rocking both their bodies as she started screaming his name in pleasure.

As they finished reaching their climax Sasuke stayed on top of Sakura, who was panting and covered in sweat, messy hair, and rosy cheeks. He caught her attention closed the distance between them but didn't kiss her but rather kept her eyes focused on him, leaned in and whispered in dominating possessive voice, "You Are Mine Sakura" and finally closed the distance and captured her lips once more.

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

This idea just popped into my head, had to write the first chapter. I have a couple stories out so I will focus on the ones that get reviewed the most. So tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

8/10/2014

Once Upon A Time

Chapter 2

There's chaos everywhere.

She's hiding inside her closet, and she can still hear it. The screams that have illuminated the yells of mercy throughout this bloodstained night.

She tries not to whimper as she hears footsteps coming toward her room. She scrunches down into a ball of fright as she lets her long rosy locks fall down her face, covering her away from the inevitable, covering away from this forsaken night and her inescapable death.

She covers both her ears with her hands to escape the piercing screams of the slaughtering that is occurring outside her room. It is in vain because although the terror of the noise has reduced she can still picture it in her mind.

Her home burning just as darkness fell over. The screams of shock and agony, only then just beginning. Her people being burned alive murdered without mercy. Hundreds of men dressed in black and weapons never seen before marching down her lands setting her home on fire and slaughtering all her people. She was ushered into safety by one of her loyal servant because there is nothing an eight-year-old girl can do but hide regardless of any royal status. Death doesn't care who you are.

She holds a muffled cry as she hears her door forced open and slow footsteps ascending toward her hiding spot.

"Sakura, where are you"

As soon as she recognizes the whispered voice the said little girl lunges out of her closet and into the dark room only illuminated by the reflection of the bright moon creeping through her window.

Her eyes scan the room once over and immediately recognizes the dark figure standing near the doorway.

"Papa", she whispers in an almost silent gasp as she gets closer and finally sees him.

There standing is her father, Kizashi Haruno.

Where there once was the glorious king of land of the sea only stands a wounded older man covered in crimson barley supporting himself upwards as he clutches his chest that Sakura finally realizes is pouring out all the blood.

His legs give out and Sakura only has a millisecond before clasping his body before his whole body gives out as well.

She forgot how rather small she is for her age as she is only able to support him slightly enough so his body doesn't touch the ground. A king is never to touch the ground he rules solely from above and a fallen king is no king at all. Even with death knocking at the doorstep she will see to it that he always remains king, her king.

"Pap—", before she has time to continue, her father coughs out the crimson fluid and then after covering his mouth kneels right in front of her, looking straight at her, emerald eyes versus emerald eyes.

He reaches out to her, grabs her thin frail body, and embraces her, "My Sakura, I'm sorry it had to end like this, it was not suppose to turn out this way, my ignorance led to our demise."

Sakura does not understand anything but becomes aware that her father is crying. She has never seen him cry, not even when her mother passed away.

"Listen to me closely Sakura, everything I did was for our family, for my people, for my legacy—for you," once again the fallen man begins to cough up more blood.

After he regains his breath, he bends forward and takes off his gold pendant from around his neck and puts it around her small head onto her neck.

Before she has time to protest he silences her, "From today on forward you are the queen of the land of the sea. Be good my cherry blossom you will be the future of the new age I could not get to see-"

"Stop Papa, lets get out of her-" before she has time to go on, her father's body finally gives out as she catches him cushioning his fall to the ground as his final breath finally leaves him.

Her eyes instantly open as she gasps for air ridding herself from the nightmare of a night that keeps haunting her.

Green emerald eyes scan over her surrounding as her breathing returns to normal and notices a silver platter filled of food resting upon her table stand.

She looks out toward the window to see rays of sunshine slipping through signifying that she must have overslept and one of the servants came in while she was having her turmoil.

"At least they wont leave me to starve", she mutters to herself as she glances over her isolated chambers that seem more than a dungeon to her than anything else.

She leans back onto the velvety fabric that makes up the king sized bed and grabs the sheets with her hands but soon regrets it as another memory—her wedding night hits her like a whirlpool.

She immediately sits up and wishes that she could erase that memory from her mind she doesn't know why _his_ touch from that night is affecting her so much.

How she can still trace the patterns of _his_ hands as they moved throughout her body as if it happened moments ago.

Sakura shakes that memory away once more.

She knew what was to happen that night as she walked down the isle but was dumbfounded how fast her body reacted and melted to _his_ touch.

She didn't want to think about how that night made her feel—how _he_ made her feel.

He—his people—this whole country destroyed and burned her whole kingdom. Left her orphaned at the mere age of 8 left her to live only because she was worth more alive then dead.

They took her from her homeland and left her to live up north far away from anything she had ever known only to be prized off to one of the kingdoms once she turned the age of maturity.

And now—now she was nothing but a trophy—a trophy for the Uchiha kingdom—the land of fire— she was a queen unable to rule.

And now a week after her wedding she was the trophy tossed aside, she had no more use to them except to represent what they had won.

_He_ wasn't even there in the morning afterwards; she awoke bare and alone feeling a sense of dejection.

He, his father, their whole kingdom had obtained what they wanted from her, taken her power and now riding towards to her forgotten lands and supporters to reconquer what they had always been craving for.

Because now they have a right, now everything that has been hers all along is theirs; and in this sickening world people abide by the rule of royalty where what belongs to a king or queen can only be handed over not taken away—that is why her father had to be taken down, because he was taking the power away from the royals, from the five kingdoms, and they did not like one second of it.

And now she was forced to hand everything her father left her to the Uchihas' and left with people who she doesn't trust and don't trust her.

She crosses the hallways of the enormous Uchiha palace only to be presented with unwelcome stares and forced service—because in the end she is still a queen and they still have to abide by her wishes and that is perfectly fine with her she is not seeking to form any false friendship with any of these people.

One thing that she learned as she walks among these people, most of them dark haired and dark eyes, where she instantly feels misplaced, is that they have this ruthless and merciless presence surrounding them that only Uchiha people can have.

And they are wary of her as she is of them.

The troopers who guard this palace are rigid in their place and only nod their heads in her presence.

The maids on the other hand barley hide their contempt—but today she does not wish to walk around these aimless hallways where she is scrutinize every step she takes.

As the sun is starting to set she heads past the vast gardens and heads out toward the stables, where she has found seclusion with creatures that cannot judge her and are the only company that she needs to keep her sanity.

Only a small amount of time has passed when she hears the heavy door of the stable being shut and as she rushes toward the entrance she hears giggles of group of girls as footsteps are being hurried away.

In the pit of her stomach she feels anger and alertness settle in.

She tries to open the stable doors only for them to be locked. She feels fear creep into her as she starts banging on the wooden doors. She begins to yell for help only to hear giggles far in the distance—she abruptly stops.

They planned this!

Those deceitful maids are playing with her, well she will not let them win she decides.

She stops her cries of help and sits on one of stools, regardless of everything she is still a queen and she will not lower herself to the petty schemes of foolish servants. She believes that the guards will soon notice her presence gone and come find her.

The sun has completely been replaced by the illumination of the moon that is now the only thing- beside a small candle- that is allowing her to see in the dark.

"I am not scared, I am not scared, I am not scared", she keeps repeating to herself in a chant as the cries of the animals whom she found a sense of companionship are now giving her a sense of displeasure.

They all must have been part of this scheme.

She cannot believe that no one has come looking for her. It has been hours and she has lost hope of anyone finding her by tonight.

She has not felt this alone in such a long time she believes and fails to hear a pair of footsteps coming closer as the wooden doors are abruptly pushed open and the room is filled with beams from the bright moon.

She gets up and there in all his glory is the man that has been intruding her dreams there is the man who left his mark on her oh so many nights ago.

There standing in the doorway looking imposingly striking as the effect of the moonlight only enhance his aristocratic and almost perfect features is her husband, in his breath-taking regalia, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Review if you want this story to continue. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
